


Drunk

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: Block B
Genre: I wrote this out of spite, M/M, after listening to tough cookie, you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You are pretty close, enough for you to go out once in awhile together just to hang out and talk about anything, so you do it when you can.Scenario :After his birthday party, which only included the members of Block B since it was so last minute, but since he had just gotten home from a long series of concerts because of their tour, he decided he would just call up one of his good friends he knew was available, inviting you to his house to have a few drinks with him and hang out.





	Drunk

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You are pretty close, enough for you to go out once in awhile together just to hang out and talk about anything, so you do it when you can. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ After his birthday party, which only included the members of Block B since it was so last minute, but since he had just gotten home from a long series of concerts because of their tour, he decided he would just call up one of his good friends he knew was available, inviting you to his house to have a few drinks with him and hang out. _

 

**_~Zico / Woo Ji-ho x Reader~_ **

**_Drunk_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

“It’s great you were able to come over, I was almost sure that you were busy”, he said, cracking open another can of beer and chugging it down.

I smiled, nodding in his direction, “‘Course man”, I said, taking another swig, “I was actually with my coworkers, they used me as bait to try to get some women to show at their mingler, but you were a great out for me.”

He scoffed, “You’re welcome then”, he said, smiling loosely, telling me he was already well on his way to being drunk, “I’s your fault for being so handsome”, he said, slightly slurring his words.

Slumping over to me, he sat against the couch next to me, sitting on the ground as well, “You gotta use them”, I laughed, “I’m sure your cute face helped your career spark, even more with all that talent you have”, I said, complimenting him since he probably wouldn’t remember anything anyway. If he did, I could use the ‘it was your birthday’ card.

Finishing another beer, he leaned his face closer, “Oh really~”, he said, practically breathing in my face, “Are you saying I’m cute? Do you want me or something”, he said, looking me in the eyes.

I scoffed, looking to the side, “But then again”, he said, collapsing back next to me, making me look over to him, “I wouldn’t mind it if it were you”, he said, giving me a tempting look.  _ I could have sworn that I still haven’t come out to him, so he must be acting on his own… _

Rolling my eyes, I ignored my doubts and got up, putting away the beers, “That’s enough for today, cookie”, I said, pulling him onto my back once I finished cleaning up, “You worked hard, but it’s time for bed”, I said, walking towards his room, feeling his legs wrap around me and dig into my stomach.

Ignoring the slightly painful jabbing, I trucked on to his room, throwing him onto his bed, getting him some pijamas to change into so he wasn’t in his uncomfortable clothes, “Don’t be a fuck-ing wimp”, he said, making me look at him with an exasperated look, before turning back.

“Just fuck me.”

Dropping his clothes on the floor, I slowly turned around, watching Ji-ho as he began to remove his pants, “Ji-ho, I don’t think I you know what you’re saying, go to sleep”, I said, turning back around to pick up his clothes.

“But it’s my birthday”, he said, sounding like a child, “You didn’t give me a present, take responsibility”, he whined, showing a side of Ji-ho that I’ve never seen before.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and bring his pajamas to him, Ji-ho watching me intently as he sat in the center of his bed, “When was the last time you had sex?”

Turning my head, I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he really thought I was desperate enough to have sex with anyone just because I hadn’t done it in a while.

Crawling over to me, he looked at me in the eyes, “You don’t have to give me anything for my birthday, please, do me, please”, he said, staring at me with a needy expression, lust already evident.

I sighed, “I can’t do much for you”, I said, secretly wanting to, but our friendship was too important to throw away. Plus he was probably hoping for a vagina or something.

After a while of staring, he began to take off his clothes again, “Let me ride you”, he said, sounding desperate,  _ ride me… _

I didn’t know about Ji-ho’s daring side, nor about his submissive side, so this would be a good chance to get to know him better...

I got up, looking at Ji-ho who was sitting now where I was a while ago, naked and on his knees, “Have fun”, I said, turning around and taking a step away, turning back around when I threw my shirt off, “Do what you want”, I said, leaving my pants up to him.

Eyes glowing at receiving the present he wanted, he sat on the bed, he reached out to my belt, swiftly unbuckling it and lowering my pants.

He pulled me onto the bed, pushing me so that I was laying down.

Pulling down my underwear, he began to give me a fellatio, his back arched upwards so that his ass was wiggling in the air.

Using his saliva, he coated my member, mouth wrapped around it and sucking it, going as far as the hilt, deep throating despite being very obviously inexperienced.

Removing his mouth, he placed a kiss on the head, being unexpectedly romantic, “You’re so big”, he said, returning to sucking, tilting his head to get different angles, making me shiver when he moved onto my balls.

Placing my hands on his head, I clutched his hair, trying to get him to move in before I could come, “I’m gonna- mmmmh, move”, I groaned, trying to lift his head, yet it was too late when he did.

With my cum dripping his mouth, I looked at him, shocked, even more so when he swallowed, “W-w- hey.”

Looking at me with a satisfied expression, his eyebrows slightly furrowed upwards, sticking out his lower lip, “You forgot to share with the other hole”, he said, crawling upwards so that he hover above me.

When he reached my face, he began to kiss my jawline, lowering his head all the way to my collar bone before finding my sweet spot, giving it extra attention.

It wasn’t long before I was erect again, especially since Ji-ho was grinding his own hardened member onto my abdomen.

“I-I’m going”, he said, snapping me out of my trance before sitting upright.

Looking upwards, I saw as he began to spread his legs even more, sticking fingers into his hole, finally glancing over to me, eyes glazed and lidded, “T-touch me”, he said, working with both of his hands.

Reaching over to him, I placed my hands on either side of him, meeting up with him, planting a kiss on his lips.

Seeing that he wasn’t complaining, I licked his lips, biting them until he gasped, allowing me entrance into his mouth, trying to keep up while continuing to shudder whenever his slender fingers would hit his prostate.

I slowly brushed my hand downwards, cupping his his ass, my hand wandering into him, moving around slightly before releasing him from our kiss, “You’re ready”, I whispered, making him gulp, nodding slightly.

Squeezing his eyelids tightly together, he removed his hand, starting to move downwards, placing his hands on my shoulders. Moving my hands as well, I spread his butt out for clearer entry, kissing his chest as he continued.

Once the tip was in, he moaned in his low, raspy voice, making me get bigger, while he tightened around me.

It didn’t take long for him to start bucking his hips, shifting slightly, then all of a sudden, lifting himself completely before crashing down once more.

Returning my hands to their first position, I could only stare as Ji-ho rode me, moving as much as possible so that I’d hit his prostate.

Repeating the same thing over and over again, he eventually reached a point where he was arching his back, resting his head on my shoulder while he continued to ride me, making a mess of pants, moans, and heat.

Feeling him tighten around me even more, I groaned through my teeth, throwing my head back, “Ji-ho”, I moaned, making him tense up even more, quickening his speed as he got closer to his climax.

His moans became high pitched and as he continued, unable to keep anymore of his composure anymore.

Reaching his highest point of desperation and lust, he used his last bit of energy to lift himself up, before releasing his loudest moan, dropping down and coming onto my chest, me following soon afterwards.

We both collapsed onto his bed, breathing heavily, still trying to calm down from what had just a while ago.

After what seemed like an eternity of him laying on top of me, he raised himself, his back still arched, watching as my seed dripped out of his asshole.

“You know”, he said, licking his lips, snapping me back to reality, “I wouldn’t mind for another round”, he said, looking exhausted despite his claim.

That being said, he collapsed on top of me again after he finished his sentence, going to sleep.

Sighing, I pushed him off of me, knowing that I had to be the one to clean up.

 

* * *

 

“This didn’t happen”, I heard, making me slowly wake up.

Resting on my shoulders, I lifted myself upwards, looking a Ji-ho, who was facing the opposite direction, too tired to noticed how tense and in distress he was.

_ He must’ve realized his feelings for me huh, wonder what’ll happen now. _

Right as I was about to smile, he turned around, brows intertwined, jaw clenched, and bloodshot eyes.

“We didn’t do anything, right”, he exclaimed.

I froze.

“ _ What _ ?”

“We didn’t have sex, right”, he continued, the same intensity as before.

I looked away.

After a while, I nodded, pursing my lips until my chin became rugged.

“Ask that to your asshole, slut”,  _ wait no, don’t say that,  _ “You were so eager to ride my dick last night, what’s the sudden change of heart.”

I glared, I don’t know at what, whether it was because of him or the words I called him, how I was talking to him-

Grabbing my clothes, I shoved them onto my body, not wanting to deal with anything at the moment, while he only stayed quiet.

Once I was fully clothed, I glanced over to Ji-ho.

He was wide eyed, mouth slightly agape, his entire facial expression dropping in an odd manor.

“I hope you enjoyed your birthday present.”

_ Bang. _

 

* * *

 

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

_ Rin- _

“Yes, who is this”, I asked, answering the unknown number.

“Hey (Y/N), long time no see”, I heard an almost unrecognizable voice say, making me freeze what I was doing.

“I was writing this song, I wanted to know your thoughts on it”, he said, almost too casually.

“Shoot”, I mumbling, deciding to go along with his antics.

He played a melody, one that was mellow yet catchy, “What’d you think”, he asked, once the song was over.

I bit my lip, unsure of how to respond, “... It’s a sad song.. Right?”

“It’s supposed to be”, he chuckled.

“It… I don’t sense real sadness.”

_ I didn’t expect myself to say that. _

“I didn’t expect you to say that.”

I gulped, “You know, when you break up with the girl you like, vice versa, you feel devastated”, I said, changing the words from how I actually meant them.

“With a girl…”, I heard him mumble, “I-”

“Oh sorry, I have to go. See you”, I faked, not wanting to hear his relationships with girls, all of the hookers and prostitutes, or just desperate women that would do anything for sex.

I hung up.

_ I don’t know why I haven’t blocked him yet. _

 

* * *

 

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

I stared at my phone, wondering why the caller would even want to speak with me.

Work had just finished, I was lucky enough to earn a promotion, even if I have been on the down lately, 

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

_ Ri- _

I hung up, I was on my way to my congratulations party that my coworkers decided to hold at a nearby bar,  _ no need for an interruption. _

The occasion was going smoothly actually, seems like Ji-ho, got the message and stopped calling when I hung up early instead of letting it ring.

I had a few drinks with my coworkers, besides two of them who were obviously going to hook up and regret it later, everything was going fine. Fine, but boring as fuck.

Fake yawning is the way to go, “Okay guys, I am going to head out, we have work tomorrow anyway”, I said, making them whine,  _ yeah yeah  _ I  _ am the buzzkill. _

Making my way out of the bar, it took a while for me to get accustomed to the cold air, which may or may not have made me act unwillingly, but it’s mainly just the blame game now.

“YO, you called a while back, what’s up”, I said, not really caring, probably because the alcohol was getting to me.

“I thought you were ignoring me.”

I laughed, “Don’t be so butt-hurt, I’ve been doing that for a while now”, I admitted, again not  _ thinking _ .

“Why’d you stay quiet, are you touching yourself? Miss me inside of you”, I laughed, making some god awful ‘jokes’, which were more weird and awkward than anything.

He continued his silence, “What’s up, Ji-Zi”, I said, randomly creating a new nickname, “You missed actually me~” I asked, “If I am honest, I haven’t been able to have sex since I last saw you, you were just too good, I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“Are you drunk…?”

“I guess you could say that”, I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I sat down on a random park bench I had wandered to, “Ah, I haven’t been in a park in such a long time, such good memories”, I said, laying down, looking at the sky as I talked to him.

“What park are you at”, he said, hearing the clicnking of keys in the background.

I sighed, “The one closest to my regular bar”, I mumbled, “Benches are surprisingly warm y’know… reminds me of you.”

Groaning slightly, he hummed, “Don’t move from there, okay”, he said.

“Mmm, sure”, I said, not really planning to anyway.

 

* * *

 

I felt cold hands on my face, making me wake up, “Hey, wake up, can you stand?”

Looking upwards, I saw a familiar face, yet I hadn’t seen it in a while.

“Aish, really, you had me worried, I thought someone would have robbed you or something”, he said, wrapping his scarf around my neck, as I finally realized I was sitting upright.

“Ji-ho?”

He paused, looking at me as if expecting me to say something, “What?”

I pushed his hand away, feeling more sober than before, standing up, making him back away, “Why are you helping me, I just insulted you again a while back”, I said, taking the scarf off and wrapping it back on his neck.

Averting his gaze, he bit his lips, “Well… I just- I remembered”, he began, fumbling with his words.

He sighed, gaining some courage to finally look at me in the eyes, “I remembered what happened that night… what happened on my birthday.”

I furrowed my brows, “So you called me to tell me about how disgusted you were?”

“N-no-! Not at all…”, he said, turning his head away, “I- actually- right now you were right”, he said, making me try to look deeper into his averted eyes, craning my neck towards him.

“I-I- well, when you asked me if I was touching myself when I heard your voice- the truth is, I was  _ about  _ to… I caught myself when you said that”, he confessed, making my eyes widen, “I was thinking about it for a while actually, I was curious but afraid I wouldn’t like the answer.”

Looking back at me, he looked determined, “I think I love you”, he said, making me stumble backwards onto the bench.

Placing his knee in between my legs, he got closer to me, placing one of his hands on the back of the bench, “W-what?” I said, utterly confused.

Seeing the light of a car pass by, I pushed him away, standing up and fixing my own clothes, “Don’t do this here. You are famous, you should be more cautious about stuff like this”, I said, pushing him again, making him lead me to his car.

Eventually, we were at least inside the safety of his car, “Listen, are you sure you love me- especially after I-”

I stopped. Looking at his hand then at him, alternating between the two, “Can we try it out”, he said, palming the outside of my pants, “I think I’ll know for sure then.”

I groaned, wanting to, but being in public made the idea less attractive, “Can you wait until we get to your house?”

“Your’s is closer”, he said, removing his hand before stepping on the accelerator, going as fast as you legally could, maybe even surpassing that.

We soon were in front of my house, “I’ll meet you up there, let me look for parking”, he said, stopping at the front, giving him a look before getting off.

_ I guess he’s extremely horny when sober as well. _

Walking up the steps, I could hear Jiho step on the gas pedal in desperate search for a parking space.

Pressing in the password to the front door, I made my way up to the elevator that would lead me to my apartment, looking at Jiho speed walk from a distance, making me chuckle to myself.

Going up the elevator, I went up to my floor, arriving there not long after.

I unlocked my door, took off my shoes, and headed towards the living room, waiting patiently to see what a sober Jiho could do.

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later, getting up to go open the door at my regular pace.

As soon as I opened the door, it seemed as if Zico immediately collided with me, pressing himself against me right as the door slammed shut.

Staring into my eyes, he panted from running up the stairs, I assume, “(Y-Y/N)...”, he gasped, making me lick my lips as I stared at his.

Taking the hint, he kissed me instantly, passionate enough to be able to keep up with my speed. Starting to undo my tie, he leaned his body into mine, very slightly rubbing his already hard member against mine.

Doing my own part as well, I took off his coat and scarf, dropping them mindlessly onto the floor.

Taking a break for air, I pulled up his long sleeved shirt, exposing his chest, making him flinch slightly, “Don’t worry about it”, I said, kissing his neck, “I’ve already seen this and much more.”

Looking up to him, I saw his red ears, and slightly pink cheeks, making me pinch them, “Cute”, I said, smiling.

His eyes widened, suddenly, his knees slightly bucking.

“I got you”, I said, pressing my hands on the small of his back.

Biting his lip, he leaned toward me to give me a shy kiss, resting his head on my shoulder as he unbuttoned my shirt.

After a while, he finally managed to take it off, kissing my neck right afterwards, making me groan.

“Can I suggest something”, I said, to which Jiho nodded, slowly kissing my collar bone.

Picking him up from under his thighs, I placed his body in between mine and the wall, “Wrap your legs around me”, I whispered into his neck, sucking that spot right afterwards.

Doing as he was told, he hooked his legs around my waist, wrapping his arms around my shoulders for extra support.

Moaning slightly as I sucked on his neck he began to unbuckle his pants, “Let me take them off real quick”, he said unraveling his legs, quickly sliding his pants off.

“You want to get back on” I asked, unintentionally teasing him.

Blushing very noticeably, he nodded, “P-please”, he asked,  _ so he is more of a beggar when he is sober… _

Lifting him up again, I leveled him with the help of my clothed erection, unintentionally grinding on my dick, making him moan into my shoulder.

I licked my lips pushing him against the wall, kissing his neck roughly, making him moan, biting his lips, tightening his legs and arms around me.

“Don’t worry”, I said, moving my hands to his underwear line, “You were louder the first time”, I said, smirking as I felt him shiver.

Sucking his neck slowly, he began to whimper more, arching his back as he tried to grind even more against me.

Groaning, I couldn’t hold it anymore, “Hold on tight.”

Once I felt his grip strength, I let go of his back, quickly unbuttoning my pants, pulling them down slightly.

Feeling my hard member against his, which was barely clothed, he shivered, letting out a throaty moan on accident.

Biting my lip, I pushed him back against the wall, staring into his eyes, “How flexible are you”, I asked, breathing into his neck.

Shivering, he arched his even more, creating some space between the wall and him, loosely letting his arms hang on my shoulders.

“I… I think I am okay”, he said, biting down on his lip, squeezing shut his eyes as if he was already getting pounded.

“Let’s see”, I said, pressing harder against him so that I could put my hands under his knees without issue, lifting his legs up slowly, “Tell me if it hurts.”

Finally understanding what I was going to do, he turned his head, reluctantly holding onto my shoulders.

Watching his ears turn a darker scarlet, I smirked.

Stopping once his legs were nestled perfectly against my forearms, I looked at him, “How are we?”

Jiho nodded, gulping before speaking up, “G-great… but- mm, we- we don’t have lube or condoms here”, he said, barely able to speak, probably feeling overexposed.

“Suck your fingers”, I said, “I have a condom in my wallet.”

He bit his now extremely plump bottom lip, not giving it a break, “I-I have to?”

“I’m busy holding you up”, I said, “Unless you want to stop?”

“N-no! Please-” he said, his breathing picking up, furrowing his brows.

Realizing what he’d done, he looked down, only to end up even more flustered, turning his head to the side, “O-okay, but first let me put on the condom”, he said, reaching into my back pocket, groaning as he accidentally rubbed his hole against my dick.

Taking the condom out, he threw my wallet to the side, ripping open the wrapper, quickly placing the condom on me.

Pausing right afterwards, he turned to face me, “H-how do I do it?”

I laughed, “Don’t act shy”, I said, making him flinch, “You did it before.”

He shivered, biting his lip again before taking his hand in his mouth, sucking four of his fingers, accidentally letting his saliva drip onto who, making him quietly moan.

Staring at him with lidded eyes, I adjusted him, moving my hands lower, holding him up by his butt, spreading him even more, making his eyes widen, stopping his sucking for a bit, “Bring back any memories?”

Panting more audibly, me slightly nodded, moving his hand down, inserting his fingers naturally, as if he’d done this many times, “Did you end up practicing without me then?”

Moaning, he nodded, his entire body covered with a pink highlight, working hard.

Watching as he squirmed, he would claw his free hand into my back, synchronized with his pain, until suddenly he slightly spasmed, presumably reaching his prostate.

“Wo-uwa-”, he moaned, “I-I- I never got… never got to this”, he said, bucking his hips, mumbling an ‘oops’ afterwards.

Not used to the reactions he was giving out, he would get even more flustered every time he would instinctively grind towards me, trying to apologize, only to be interrupted by his moans.

I licked my lips, surprised when he suddenly made eye contact with me, eyes lidded and head slightly tilted, “Too slow--”, he whined, licking his lips before breathing heavily, “Go- go now, I need you- I need you inside me” he pleaded.

Not thinking about it twice, I penetrated him, not even waiting for him to remove his fingers, making his eyes water, “Don’t cry babe”, I said, kissing the corner of his eye as he removed his hand, “Sorry for not waiting, you were desperate.”

“I  _ am _ ”, he said, biting his lip again, “Start- go”, he signaled, letting me start moving.

Throwing his head back, he bounced repeatedly, unintentionally grinding at first, before he finally gave in, wrapping his arms around my neck, trying to pull me further into him.

Unable to calm down his moans, he tried to keep down, only making him sound like he was being gagged.

Sporadically tightening around me, it seemed as if he was trying to control himself, still extremely embarrassed.

Too busy moaning to give a proper warning, he came on our chests, collapsing onto me, shivering once I came as well.

Sitting us down on the floor, I let him stay on me until he had regained more of his energy, and breaths.

After a while, he lifted himself off of me, allowing my to remove the condom, throwing it into a conveniently nearby trashcan.

As he struggled to figure out how to react to the cum on our chests, I grabbed the earlier discarded coat, wrapping it around him, making him look up at me in surprise.

“About the day after we first had sex- I’m sorry for calling you names and stuff- and for having sex with you when I knew you were drunk”, I apologized, making him look away, looking almost guilty.

He licked his lips, but this time nervously, “(Y-Y/N), would you be upset if I told you something?”

I looked at him surprised, “Did you not like it?”

Looking back at me, his eyes were wide, “No! Not at all!” he defended, making look at him confused.

“I- the reason we had sex that night- I think I know why”, he said, looking really nervous, starting to worry me.

“The reason- oh god- how do I say this”, he said, turning red again, “We- we had sex a few weeks before- we were drunk then too, but you didn’t remember.”

My eyes widened, unable to respond “That time, when I woke up, it was just like that other time- but I put your clothes back on- just in case you forgot, and you did”, he said, “I kept trying to figure out why, and if I could possibly like you or something- that’s why when we had sex again I freaked out- I still hadn’t sorted out my feelings for you”, he confessed.

“Wow”, I said, still unable to remember, “Now I feel really guilty.”

“Don’t- it was the push I needed to realize how I felt”, he said, looking embarrassed again.

I smiled, “You’re really cute- you know”, I said, making him scrunch his nose, shaking his head, “It’s like you are trying to prove my point.”

“Okay- let’s go get us cleaned up, we’ll take a shower first thing in the morning, it’s getting pretty late”, I said, making him nod slowly.

Standing up, I realized I forgot to ask him the question that started all of this, “So”, I started, making him look back at me, “Did you find your answer?”

“What?”

“Do you love me”, I asked, placing a hand on his cute butt.

Flinching, he looked at me like I was crazy, “What do you think, bastard.”

I chuckled, “Oo~ I knew cute and flustered Jiho was too good to be true- regular Jiho is back”, I said, earning a glare from him, “I guess I’ll have to wait until we make love again- I can’t wait to see you be cute again”, I said, lying, since he was always cute.

Furrowing his brows, his cold expression failed with the slight pout he had, “Yeah right”, he said, turning around, making his red ears more discrete through his long tousled hair.

“Mkay cutie”, I said, walking ahead of the poor limping cutie, not before squeezing his butt first of course.


End file.
